Light in the Dark: Part 2 Saving the Savior
by Dontsaveme
Summary: Takes place immediately where Light in the Dark left off. Regina has finally accepted that Emma is the only one for her. The only problem being that Emma is still the Dark One. Will she be able to save the savior without losing herself or Henry in the process? To what lengths is she willing to go? Will she finally get her happy ending? SwanQueen
1. Chapter 1

Hello Everyone, and welcome back!

I decided to break this story into 2 parts, and so I would recommend reading the other one first if you haven't already. This is a SwanQueen story through and through, so if there are any parts containing RedQueen or any other pairings just know that SwanQueen is endgame.

I hope you all enjoy and leave reviews, as they are my drug of choice and motivation to keep this going. Enjoy!

This first chapter is sort of another intro so it will be a shorter chapter than usual.

* * *

Chapter 1

It was all up to me?

What did she mean by that? And what the hell could I do to fix this situation?

It's not as though there are any rules for something like this, in fact I believe it to be unheard of and therefore I have no idea how to even begin to approach a solution. I doubt there is a book that could clue me in.

We have been seated on the couch for the past 10 minutes or so, both just staring blankly at some inanimate object in the room.

I simply cannot fathom that she has done this and my emotions are so conflicted. In one way I am glad that I was able to go back and to feel the type of love that was built over time between us. Once I let it in it just took over my heart and I know now that there was no fighting it.

But now I know what it is like to be loved by no other than Emma Swan only to know the excruciating pain of having it taken away from me; of having her taken away from me before we were even able to consummate our love, to let our love flourish into something amazing.

I didn't care about my happiness anymore, I just wanted her back. I wanted Henry to have her back too. And I would make that happen at all and any costs. Honestly, what did I even have to lose? I know there was always Henry to think of, but he had said himself that it wasn't the life he wanted and neither did I.

I would do whatever I had to, whatever Tink told me needed to be done.

As I look over to her I see the guilt all over her face, I can feel the waves of despair coming off of her as she quietly sat next to me, and its then that I realize that I had two close friends that I never would have realized had it not been for all of this.

She and Ruby had cared for me so deeply that I could see the pain in their eyes, in their body and it made me feel a little warmer inside to know that I wasn't alone.

Finally I pull Tink out of her thoughts as I turn to her and take her hand.

"I want her back; I want Henry to have his other mother back so tell me what I have to do?" I ask.

She looks at me and I can see her physically swallow, so I know this cannot be good.

"Regina, the only way you can have her back is if you go back to the real time. The time where Emma is now the Dark One because that is the only reality where she is still alive." She tells me and grips my hand harder as she waits for my reaction.

"But… what about another second chance… a third chance? Surely you could send me back to the beginning?" I ask her as my plan starts to crumble.

"Oh Regina, it took a lot of fairy dust to do it the first time, and even if I did, like I told you honey, every time you go back to… she will defend you with her life, and I don't think she will make it. Could you live like that? Knowing that it would inevitably happen again, could you watch her parish again?" she asks me and doesn't let go of my hand when I try to pull away from her.

"Then make me forget. Just send me back to live out as many days as I can!" I tell her desperately, tears springing to my eyes.

"But then you won't remember your love, and even though it is strong, look at what happened the first time. You guys fought each other, and then fought together, but never the way you were meant to be. Could you bear that again? With no knowledge Regina, who's to say it won't all happen as it had the first time?" she asks me gently as she is scared I may break, and even now I do not want to be coddled.

"Well than what the hell am I supposed to do? You say it is up to me but you leave me no options!" I yell as I get off of the couch and walk over to the window looking out at nothing since it is still dark.

"I am sorry Tink, I appreciate what you tried to do, and you are a good friend, but my life is so completely fucked! I just… I am" I start to tremble as I fall to the floor, "I am just so tired of it all." I tell her lowly as she rushes over from the couch and brings her arms around me.

"I need you to tell me what to do, what option to do I have?" I ask her through tears as she does her best to hold onto me with her tiny little body.

I take deep breaths as I sit there and let her rocky my body back and forth in a comforting motion.

I close my eyes and let her warmth spread over me and as my eyes start to grow heavy. Then I see Emma before me and I see her smiling at me, and then she's taking me in her arms and gently rocking my body and I feel so safe, for that moment I feel whole. I know that I need to be with her with every fiber of my being. I cannot give up on her.

"Regina." I hear Tink say, pulling me out of my daydream.

"Hmm?" I mumble to her as I am still basking in the warmth around me.

"Regina, I know you are exhausted but we need to come up with a plan before you fall back to sleep." She gently tells me in my ear so I look over my shoulder at her, and realize that I must have started to drift off.

"Take me back to her; I need her Tink, like I've never needed anyone before in my life." I tell her with certainty because I don't want to live without her.

"Okay, then we go back." She says, although she looks away and doesn't seem too optimistic about it.

I pull her face back to mine as I turn around.

"I'm going to get her back Tink, no matter what it takes, I will get her back, and this time I will never let go." I tell her as I get up and dust off my clothes with a new determination.

"But she's the Dark One." Tink says, and I don't blame her for not believing.

"Yes and I was the Evil Queen. They are just labels and its time I started figuring out how to get her back instead of wallowing in my own despair. Take me back so that I can get my Emma back!" I tell her and as she stands and straightens herself I see a look delight flashing in her eyes.

"As you wish, your Majesty" she says smiling as she takes my hand and everything turns white.

...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you all for the follows and favorites. I am sorry for the delay in updates, but they should be coming out more frequently. I had hoped for more feedback on my first chapter, but I know that it was not very long or cohesive, so here's the next chapter. I hope you will enjoy it….

* * *

Chapter 2

As soon as my eyes open I am up and out of bed.

I immediately run to the mirror and look over myself and sigh as relief floods my entire system.

Other than looking sleep deprived and slightly bruised up, I can say that I finally recognize my clothing and hair length, although I would have to admit that I do not recognize much else.

I look much thinner and frail than I must have realized and as I lift my shirt I can see a clear definition of my ribs and my pants are definitely hanging more loosely than usual. What had I let myself become?

I try to think about what exactly had happened here before I was transported to another reality and that's when it hits me; I had been attacked by Emma.

It's like as soon as I remember what happened my body is hit with the same emotions I faced that day; the way I couldn't believe that she would do such a thing, and the fear I felt when she was laying over me.

I swallow and try to remember that she was not my Emma, she was the dark one, but I also remember seeing a moment of regret flash in her eyes right before I transported Ruby and I out of there.

I will not give up on her; I will not let what happened in our last meeting deter me in any way from getting her back. Now I just need to come up with a plan.

First things first though, I needed to clean myself up and eat something, because I know more than anyone that if I neglect myself now that it will only hinder me later. And I needed to see my Henry soon thereafter.

…

After my long shower I entered my bedroom to find something comfortable to wear when I could hear hushed voices outside of my door.

After quickly dressing I opened the door to find an angry Ruby and a flustered looking Tink.

"Ladies, what are you whispering about?" I ask, trying not to sound too accusingly as they were speaking in hushed tones in my house.

"Oh Regina, you're up. And showered, that's great. How are you feeling?" Ruby says a mouthful turning to look at me.

At first I am thrown off at how she is looking at me because it reminded me so much of how she was looking at me in the other reality.

How did I not see it before?

How long had she been in love with me? I try to push that aside as I look between the two again and realize that they were waiting for me to answer.

"I am fine.. dear. Thank you." I stammer out, feeling increasingly awkward with the way she is looking at me. It makes me feel guilty to know now what we could have been had Emma not been in the picture. But I have to push it aside, I need to remember that she is still my friend and I will have to tread this situation carefully.

"Oh that's great Regina, you really had me worried." She says, coming closer to me and pulling me into a gentle hug as I slowly pull her in as well and pat her back.

She pulls back quickly, maybe realizing that even in the circumstances we were in that I was not normally a very touchy person.

"Sorry… I just was so worried." She tells me looking away quickly and back to Tink.

"It's alright.. so… what were you ladies discussing?" I ask.

That's when Tink finally looks away from Ruby and towards me, and I see her flash a small smile.

I smile back and wait.

"Oh, um… Tink stopped by and said that you two had things to discuss, but I had told her that you were not feeling well…" Ruby says, clearly a little annoyed with the fairy.

"Regina, I'm sorry I don't mean to barge in, but there are some things that we had agreed to discuss, and the sooner we start the better." She tells me and she seems a little anxious to get started, as am I.

"Yes, of course, I am sorry I forgot that we had set up a meeting… a while ago." I tell her, trying to make it seem as though this was already planned.

"I just don't think it's the best time right now…" Ruby says, taking a protective step in front of me for a moment, and the gesture is not lost on Tink or myself.

She's getting defensive and I don't fully understand why, but then I think back to what she witnessed between dark Emma and I and it all makes sense.

I slowly bring my hand to Ruby's shoulder and turn her towards me.

"Tink, can you please give us a minute. I will meet you in the kitchen." I tell her, looking around Ruby for a second.

"Sure Regina." She says, and then nods her head to Ruby.

Ruby doesn't see her though as she is now fully standing towards me and looking me in the eyes.

"Why don't you just reschedule? You've been through so much." She says in a low meek voice.

"Thank you so much Ruby, for everything, but I am feeling much better today. And there is much work to do. And to be honest, you look like you haven't slept in a long time. Why don't you go home and get some rest, and I will call you later today" I tell her, taking the stance of my earlier Evil Queen days.

It seems as though she recognizes this as she stands a little straighter as well.

"If you're sure." She says one last time.

"Yes I am positive. I need to speak to Tink about Emma, and once we come up with a plan I will be sure to fill you in." I say and this seems to make her perk up a bit.

I think about how we had our own little dysfunctional family in that other reality and it makes me realize that I was lucky to have her and Henry looking out for me.

"Before you go… do you know where Henry is? I miss him so much, is he alright?" I ask, my voice trembling a bit when I remember the last time I had seen him.

"He's fine, he was worried about you but I took care of it, and got him off to school a couple of hours ago." She tells me as she gathers her things in my room and makes her way downstairs.

How did I go from being with Robin to falling in love with Emma, only to have Ruby thrust into the equation? It was all too much, but nothing that I could not handle.

…

After I make some coffee and eat something, I can tell that Tink will burst if we do not speak about the obvious elephant in the room.

Throughout our meal we speak about what had happened here while I had been in the other realities, more so she filled me in on the things happening around town with the other Fairy's as well as the other townsfolk.

She told me about how Robin had been to visit Blue on more than one occasion in hopes of getting her to let Zelena stay with him in a home instead of a cell.

That had upset me so much that I broke the cup I was holding at the time.

The fact that he felt the need to protect her angered me so much.

I knew she was having his child, but it's not as though they were torturing her, and she was given 3 healthy meals a day and regular doctors' visits to ensure that the baby's health was taken care of.

After all that we had been through she was still winning in my eyes.

It made me so upset that I didn't even realize that I had completely zoned out until Tink had laid a hand on my shoulder.

"Regina, hun, are you alright? I am sorry I don't want to upset you, but you should know… she's almost due. She's a little over 8 months." She told me, and I can't believe that it had been so long. She had concealed the fact for quite some time I guess, but it still stung to know she was carrying a child, something I would never have the pleasure of doing.

"And what about after the baby is born?" I ask her.

"Honestly I am not sure, but I know that Blue said that she would consider it since she had been on such good behavior throughout the time she's been here." Tink told me, and that only upset me more.

"Good behavior? She has killed people, she tricked all of us, cursed all of us..." I say, but even as I say it I realize that I have done the same. What makes me any better?

"What am I saying? Am I not just as Evil?" I ask in a moment of insecurity.

"Regina, you cannot think like that. You have changed so much. And you were manipulated practically from birth." She tries to reassure me but I can't help but feel guilty at that moment.

All this time I have acted as though I am so much better than my sister, but really we are so much alike.

It's this realization that forces me back upstairs.

"Regina where are you going?" she asks, quickly running after me.

"We have so much to discuss, what are we going to do about Emma, about the fact that Ruby is clearly already in love with you?" she asks and it has me stopping dead in my tracks.

"We don't know that yet…" I tell her unsurely.

"Yeah right, you can lie to yourself all you want, but she's got it bad. It will only make things harder, she's a good person Regina." She tells me as I start moving again, back into my room and into my closet.

"You think I do not know that Tink? I know, alright. But I cannot deal with that. I need to go see Emma, I need to see Zelena as well. I just cannot add anymore to my already full plate." I tell her turning to look at her fully for a moment.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to snap at you, but there's so much more to life than all of this… nonsense… there has to be." I tell her as I turn back and find my most confident looking outfit.

I'll need it if I'm going to confront my sister again, I need to make sure she understands that she cannot manipulate me like the others, I need her to see that I am strong. But I also need to figure out why she is doing all of this.

Maybe there is a way for her to redeem herself, a shred of humanity left within her that is worth giving another chance. Because I know Tink said she and I are nothing alike, but maybe she's wrong. I need to be sure.

The same goes for Emma unfortunately. Our last meeting ended terribly, and I don't know what state she will be in when I return. But I need her to see that I am strong, and that I will not give up on her; no matter how hard she pushes me away.

"Alright Regina, I won't push you, but please just let me know what the plan is once you've figured it out." She tells me and I can tell by her tone that she is upset.

"I really do appreciate what you tried to do Tink, and I am glad it helped me to realize how I feel towards Emma, but now I've got to do this next part on my own. I will be in contact with you shortly." I nod towards her and give her a gentle smile before turning back and changing my clothes.

Once I get my finishing touches on, and my hair in place I head out the door.

….

My first stop is to Henry's school.

I just wanted to see him and make sure that he was truly alright.

It was nice to see that he had made more friends lately, and seemed to be having a good day.

I stayed in the shadows for a bit and watched him speaking to a few friends in the yard, as it must be a nutritional break right now.

There was a moment when he looked curiously in my direction but I quickly turned my back and hid behind a tree.

I don't know why I cowered away, but I just felt as though I have not been the best parent to him lately.

I was so focused on other things that I did the one thing I never wanted to do; neglect my child.

Ruby shouldn't have been the one to make sure he made it to school safely.

The Charming's shouldn't have to make sure he gets his meals on time.

Those are all of my responsibilities, and I have been so consumed in my own life for too long.

"Mom?" he says from behind me, startling me.

I quickly turn around to see Henry a few feet behind me.

"What are you doing here, is everything okay?" he asks his breath hitching at the end.

"Oh honey, everything fine… well… as fine as can be." I say moving forward and pulling him into a tight hug.

He hugs me back just as tight.

"Then…?" he starts, but I cut him off.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, I am sorry that I may have scared you yesterday and that I didn't get you to school today." I tell him, bringing his hand in mine and using my other hand to stroke his cheek.

"It's okay Mom, I was just worried about you. Plus, I am a teenager you know… I can get myself to school and stuff…" he says and I see his cheeks flush for a moment, and that's when I hear distinct giggling behind me.

I turn to my side and see a few girls who look to be Henry's age looking over at us and smiling.

I turn back to him, my eyebrow raised, "And who might they be?" I ask, although now that I see how I'm holding his hand and rubbing his cheek that I must have embarrassed him.

"Oh… just a few girls from my class." He says, still not pulling out of my touch, but I see him squirm a bit.

I quickly pull away, "Oh honey, I am sorry if I embarrassed you." I tell him and he pulls me closer to him, fully looking away from the girls and directly into my eyes.

"Mom, it's okay. They are just my friends, and plus, even though I'm older, I will never be embarrassed of you." He says so confidently, and it makes my heart melt.

I turn back to them for a moment and see them still looking, but realizing it's more wistful than judgmental, and turn back to him, "It seems as though you have a fan club, maybe some admirers?" I tell him teasingly.

He pulls away rolling his eyes, "Mom!"

"And how could they resist such a handsome boy." I say squeezing his cheek, which does cause the girls behind me to laugh louder, and effectively making Henry flush a deeper shade of pink.

"I think it's the fact that I was away for a year, and in a cool place like New York." He says winking at me, and the playfulness fades for a moment as I remember that time without him.

Before I even think I say, "Do you miss it? The big city? We never did give you a choice, and I never even asked you about it."

"No, this is my home, with you and Ma" he says, and that makes us even more somber for a minute.

I just look at him, standing there in front of me, now taller than me, and I know I will do anything to get her back, but not just for Henry; for the both of us.

We both hear a bell ring, and then the girls are calling him from behind us.

"I'm really glad you stopped by mom, will I see you later?" he asks.

"Of course dear, I will see you this evening, now go… your fan club awaits!" I tell him, and see him grin as he squeezes my shoulder and makes his way back into the school.

…

My next stop was a dreaded one, but I had to see her. I needed to know why she did all of this, other than for her own personal reasons.

I had been a mere player in Rumple's grand scheme of things, so maybe she was as well.

Maybe all of us could co-exist with one another, if not right now, then eventually.

She was after all the only blood relative that I still had, and I wanted to try and maybe make it work.

If Blue could give her another chance, then maybe I should as well.

I blocked out the fact that Blue had never even given me one chance, but I cannot dwell on such things. Dwelling on those things is what made me such a hateful person to begin with.

I think about Henry and our earlier conversation.

He reminded me so much of Emma, with his steel determination and optimistic outlook on life, and always seeing the good in others, maybe I could too.

Perhaps it was time that I tried to find the good in Zelena, instead of the obvious darkness that we had all witnessed.

As I draw closer to the room I hear laughter, and am surprised by it in such a confined area and as I reach the room I see that Roland is there as well as Robin.

Roland is playing around the room with an airplane, and both Zelena and Robin are watching him.

They actually look like a picture perfect family in that moment, but I do also see the distance between them and notice that Robin is looking more stressed than I had ever seen him.

I knew more than anyone that things were not always what they seemed.

I finally really look at Zelena to see her obviously protruding bump and then to the cot they are sitting on.

It really couldn't be comfortable to live in the cell, and maybe I should give them a chance to live in a home together for the child.

I didn't want to hate Robin forever; if I was being honest I didn't even hate him anymore now.

If anything I felt sad, and hurt by his actions. It hurt to know that I was always a second choice to him, and that even now he had more of a family than I did.

I wanted to be happy for him; for them, but I just could not. But that didn't mean that I had to be hateful towards them.

I make my presence know with a quick knock on the door before I square my shoulders and make my way in.

To say they looked shocked to see me would have been an understatement.

"Regina" Robin had whispered and immediately moved himself further away from Zelena like he had been caught doing something wrong.

As soon as Roland heard him though, he had looked up and had run to me immediately.

"Regina! I missed you so much!" he yelled as he jumped into my open arms.

I immediately hugged him close to me and took in his own unique smell.

I didn't realize how much I missed him as well, even though we didn't spend much time together, he had always loved me.

"I missed you too, little one." I told him as I tapped his nose and tickled his stomach.

He yelped and jumped out of my arms, only to grab onto my leg and look up at me.

"How come I don't see you no more?" he asked, becoming sad in an instant.

I bend down to his level, taking his face in my hand, "Oh sweet little Roland, I am sorry I have been busy dear. But you can come over and play with Henry or visit whenever you like, as long as it's ok with your daddy." I tell him, looking over to Robin, who seems to perk up.

He smiles and looks over to his dad questioningly.

"Of course, if it's no problem." He says, clearly treading the waters between us.

"Roland is always welcome in my home." I say rather flatly towards Robin and then tickle Roland's stomach again, and stand up.

Roland goes back to playing with his toy while Robin approaches me.

"I would have called… but I know you needed your space." He tries to bring his arms around me when he finishes approaching me, but I avert it quickly enough and step further away.

"Regina, dear, can we please just stop this… fighting or whatever it is. I love you… please." He says, approaching me again.

I keep stepping back until I am against the wall with him in front of me.

I don't know why I am retreating from him, cowering like he has any control over me.

So I stand taller and push him further away from me.

I see a glint in his eye, as he takes this as a challenge or to be a game.

Then I hear Zelena sigh behind him.

"Oh I think I'm going to be sick if I have to be subjected to this mating ritual of yours. Really it's nauseating." She spits out, and it makes me look towards Roland, who is not at all paying attention to us anymore.

She clearly has no regard or concern that there is a child in the room.

"As if I have to answer to you." I spit out in a more hushed tone.

"Oh is that right? Is this how desperate you have become, sweet sister? To have to come here and stake claim on him right in front of me…" she stands and starts to walk towards us.

"Well how is this for staking claim?" she says gesturing to her stomach, and then walks up towards Robin, pulling him closer to her.

"Tell her Robin. Tell her how many times we "tried" before you actually got me pregnant." She says, leaning closer into him, licking the shell of his ear.

This only disgusts me as I move further away from them and look back to Roland again. I would never let Henry stay in a room with that woman. Does she not even care that he is here?

"You are delusional if you think I am that pathetic." I spit out at her, as I make my way closer to the door.

"Regina wait, please, we need to talk." Robin says, seeming to snap out of whatever trance he was in.

"No you don't come any closer. I actually came here to speak to you Zelena, had I know he was here I would not have come." I say, grabbing the knob and turning it.

"I meant what I said earlier, Roland is always welcome, but you are I are over and I am not interested in seeing you anytime soon. And as for you… sweet sister, you have just proven what I already knew to be true. You will never change." I say and quickly exit the room and the building.

Rushing to my car I quickly sit down and try to slow my maddening heart and control my anger.

I could not believe her. She truly did not care for anyone but herself and I was foolish to believe she ever could.

…..

I mindlessly drove without thinking as I was too absorbed in my thoughts of what had just happened.

Robin had not even tried to stop her when she had come closer, even when she had taunted me.

If he had truly cared I think he would have at least put it to a stop sooner, but I was glad that I didn't need him in my life. All I needed was apparently what brought me to this very spot.

As I got out of the car and made my way into the cave I braced myself for whatever I was about to find.

No matter what state she was in I needed to see her, to finally make her see that I love her.

* * *

The next chapter will mostly be Emma and Regina : )


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I tried to be quiet walking up to the cell because I didn't know what her reaction to seeing me would be.

But I was not the only one visiting.

As I came closer I saw that Snow was sitting outside of the cell on the floor, but her hands were fully inside the cell and she was holding onto Emma.

I couldn't make out what they were saying, but as I got closer I was able see the entire room, which was completely demolished.

It looked as though a tornado had hit, and most of the wooden furniture was turned over, clothes thrown about and even some food on the floor.

"Shhh , it's okay honey. Please just eat something. And let me in there, I just want to hold you. To help clean up." I hear Snow tell Emma, but I cannot hear her response.

"I know you didn't mean to do what you did. It wasn't you." She tries to soothe her daughter, and for a moment I wanted to leave, to let them have their private moment.

But then I hear her Emma sob, and I couldn't bear to walk away from her.

I was drawn to her, and I just could not fight it, so I slowly make my way forward.

"Mom you didn't see… what I did… I hurt her. How could I ever think I would be okay to see Henry? I don't deserve it, I don't deserve to see you either." She says in a strained voice but I hear it clearly because I am much closer now.

"No honey, you will get better. I promise. We will never leave you alone." Snow says to her, pulling her daughter as close as she could.

"She will never forgive me, I don't want her to." Emma says, her voice growing stronger. "They need to stay away, mom you need to keep them away from me. I cannot face them; I don't want to see her anymore. I just… I can't" Emma says.

"No!" It comes out rushed as I move closer to the bars, although I hadn't intended on being caught like that.

They both jump at my voice and Emma is at her feet in an instant, and turns her face away from me.

"Emma" I say walking closer as I see her trying to frantically wipe her face and control her breathing.

I go to reach for her through the bar when I feel Snow grab my hand.

"Regina, what are you doing here?" Snow asks, but before I can answer her, "I don't think it's a good idea to be here right now." She tells me, slowly pulling me away from her daughter.

I let her pull me because I don't want know what to say at that moment.

I pull my hand back from her but follow her away from the cell and around the corner.

"Snow, I didn't mean to intrude, but I need to see her." I say looking down at her, but she is not looking at my face, she is looking at my body instead, my neck and my arms.

"Where are they? The bruises, I mean. Emma told me what happened." She says as she starts to life my sleeve, but I quickly pull away.

"She told you… everything?" I say surprised, as I look over her head and back to the cell.

"Well not everything… but I know that she attacked you. Oh Regina, are you alright? I don't understand. She was doing so well, you know?" Snow says to me and this time I have to look her in the eye.

"She was, but something happened… between her and Red, but I was not there. Then when I returned things turned for the worst." I say looking down, somehow ashamed that I wasn't able to control the situation.

"Oh it's not your fault Regina. But she blames herself. I don't think you should see her." Snow tells me and I understand why, but I just do not care.

"I know she does not wish to see me, but I have to see her. I have to make her understand." I tell her as I start to walk closer.

She pulls me back again by grabbing my arm and this time I do flinch at the pain, she pulls back immediately.

"I'm sorry!" she looks guilty when I turn back to her.

"I used magic to heal most of the bruises, but they are still tender… I may have hurt myself further after Ruby and I left the cell. It's not all Emma's doing." I confess to her.

"Oh no, why would you..?" she starts to ask but stops when she sees the tears in my eyes that I had been trying to hold back.

"Oh Regina" I look up at her when she uses that tone, and then quickly look away, a single tear betraying me by falling down my cheek.

"When did this happen? There is something different about you." She says as she steps closer, and I have to look over her shoulder to make sure that Emma cannot hear us.

"What are you talking about?" I feign ignorance, although I believe I know what she is insinuating.

"Right now, the way you were looking at her, in the cell, and even now. Something has changed. Do you… do you have feelings for my daughter?" She asks in an even more hushed voice.

"Snow!" I warn her, stepping further from her and the cell, I even think of running away from a moment.

"No Regina, I know the look of love, unconditional love. And the way you looked at her earlier, the way you reached for her. It was like you didn't even know you were doing it." she says to me, coming closer as she speaks until she has me again the wall behind me.

What is it about these damn people today, backing me into a corner?

But I do not push her back, how could I? She was right, that damn Snow White was so much more perceptive then she let on.

I try to hold back another tear, but it falls as I look up and close my eyes.

I will not break down in front of her; I am to be the strong one here, the Evil Queen for god's sake

At least that's what I believe until I feel her soft hand brush away my cheek.

I take in a deep breath because for a moment I thought she was going to slap me and tell me to stay away from her precious daughter.

But instead she dries my tears, and as I look at her I see that she has her own tears matching mine and a small smile on her face.

"Snow?" I question.

"Oh Regina, it's all starting to make sense. For so many years I wanted to be you when you were my step-mother, I looked up to you. I always thought you were so beautiful and loving, but I was a young and naïve girl. I never knew all the pain you were in, and then when you killed daddy I thought I could never forgive you. Then we were enemies, and then we were here. So much has happened. And in all that time I never realized that I had always loved you Regina, and did you know that it was Emma who made me understand why you had done the things you did?" she asks me, and I could only nod no.

I had no clue that they had even spoken to each other about me.

"It was after Robin had left with who we thought was Marian, and Emma was just so upset. She said it wasn't fair that you were always sacrificing your happiness for others; she said she didn't understand how anyone could call you evil anymore. We were alone one night and she told me how selfless you had been, and how it had broken her own heart. She told me about all the memories you gave her with Henry, and how you were a good person and you loved Henry with every fiber of your being. And that's when I realized that I had been blind all those years… because maybe I didn't want to see it. Maybe I didn't want to see what my father was doing to you because then I would have to admit that he was not the man I thought he was." She takes a moment, and pulls back a bit, but takes my hand in hers.

"But you never deserved it, you had deserved to be with Daniel, to be happy and in love." She says and I just let out a gasp that I had been holding in. I couldn't believe she was saying all of this; after all these years.

I hold her hand tightly as she continues.

"I messed up back then, and I was young and foolish, but Regina. I am not that kid anymore, and the way you looked at Emma. That was love, and I just want you to know… I am okay with it. Actually I couldn't think of a better person to love my daughter." She's smiling at me again, but then she turns sad.

"But now that she's the dark one, oh Regina, I just don't know. We haven't made any progress, and she's attacked you. I can't believe you came back. I'm sorry you know she would never mean to hurt you." She says and looks as lost as I feel.

"I know she wouldn't Snow. She's battling her own demons and we will have to do everything we can." I look her in the eyes as I try to show the sincerity in what I'm about to say.

"I will do everything I can because you are right Snow, I …." I look down, trying to find the courage, and then look back up at her, "I love your daughter so very much. I cannot explain it, but I do, so much more than I even thought possible. We will get her back." I tell her and see her face crumble as she pulls me into a fierce hug that I immediately return.

It felt so good to tell her, and to have her accept me, I never thought it would be this easy. Not to say that it was easy, but I never thought that Snow would be on board with it.

We pull back after a moment and I quickly wipe my face feeling embarrassed for a second at my brazen show of emotion.

Snow just smiles at me and I see that I have definitely lifted her spirits. It's quite infectious and I find myself smiling as well, even with this horrible situation that we are in.

"I have to say that this is the best thing that's happened to us in a long while. It gives me hope Regina, so I thank you. But I just have one question…"

"Yes?"

"How did this happen? I mean with you and Emma, because if I'm honest, I think she may be in love with you too. You didn't see her when I found her. She was completely devastated." She says, and I know I would never be able to explain the events of the past few months.

"Let's just say that I think it was a long time coming, and I am just happy to finally realize it." I tell her, and she looks back over her shoulder at Emma, who is now sitting on a mattress that is on the floor and rocking herself back and forth.

"It's not going to be easy, but I won't stop you from seeing her." Snow tells me looking back at me.

"As if you could" I say back more cheekily, but then smile at her.

"Right, well I will leave you to it. I got her to eat a few bites earlier but she's just refusing. Be gentle with her, she's just so… fragile." She says looking back at her daughter once more and then starting to walk away, but I grab her hand once more.

"I promise Snow, I will, always." I tell her and I know she believes me as she squeezes my hand and then walks off.

…

As I walk closer I can hear Emma mumbling something to herself as she rocks back and forth.

I don't make myself known for a few minutes as I take her in.

We had made some progress when I was with her, but I can tell that she probably has not eaten since that morning, and now it had to be maybe a day or two later?

It's hard to tell how long I am gone between realities but I know that it wasn't very long this time, not longer than a day at most.

I try to get as close as I can without startling her and that's when I hear it.

"It's not real, you're not real… It's not real, you're not really… you're not really here. I have control. It's not real…." She just keeps repeating this mantra to herself.

This is what she must have been saying to herself all those times when she would shy away from me, from all of us and back herself into a corner of the cell.

What could I do? Was she having hallucinations? I don't remember this happening with Rumple, although he had already fully embraced his dark side by the time I had met him.

He seemed too confident and sure of himself as the dark one and nothing like this woman in front of me.

I wonder what his struggle was like; he had lost his son after all. And it had happened after he became the dark one.

Maybe I just needed to snap her out of it.

I take a step closer this time and very silently call out to her, "Emma, dear, please turn around." I see her back tense at the sound of my voice.

She says nothing, and after a minute she starts with her mantra again.

This time she ads "She's not here, she's not real" to it and I realize in that moment that she cannot tell the difference between reality and what is happening in her mind.

It makes my heart ache to know that her mind is torturing her so much. That the once strong woman was fighting so hard to stay good and was slowly losing her in the process; losing her grasp on reality.

"Emma I assure you I am real. Please just turn around and look at me." I say reaching my hand in the bars towards her as I gently put a finger to her clothed shoulder.

She pulls away quickly and turns to face me, shock apparent on her face.

"You are here?" she whispers to herself more than to me, but I hear it and nod yes.

She perks up for a moment at the thought and I see her, my Emma, but then starts to back away again, closing herself off completely.

"No… no why would you be here after what I've done? Just stay away. I don't know who you are…. But just stay the hell away from me." she yells and backs up further out of my reach.

She looks so frightened and I see such regret in her eyes.

"Please sweetheart, I swear to you that I am real. I am here, and I know it wasn't you. I don't blame you for what happened." I tell her and see her inhale deeply, but then something seems to click in her mind and an almost wicked smile appears on her face.

It confuses me to see her change her demeanor so quickly.

"Did you really think you could fool me? Well the Regina I know would have never forgiven me for what I almost did, and she sure as hell never called me sweetheart." She spits out at me venomously.

I realize in that moment that I have no comeback.

She's right, it would have been almost impossible for me to forgive her so quickly, but we had been through so much. And after the pain I felt at losing her in the other reality there was really no question. I would forgive her without hesitation now, a thousand times over.

But now what could I do? How could I make her believe me, especially after calling her that?

"I.. no you see.." I start but she immediately cuts me off.

"No save your bullshit. I don't know how you touched me earlier because the others can't, but whoever the hell you are; just get the fuck away from me, and stay away from family, especially Regina and Henry." She says, coming closer.

"Emma, you don't understand, please..." I try again.

"I'm serious; do you even know who you are dealing with? I'm the dark one if you haven't heard, so it wouldn't be wise to piss me off. This fucking cage won't keep me much longer if you all keep coming around here and messing with me. Now leave!" she growls coming even closer to me.

Its then that I see the darkness in her eyes, that look I saw last time I was here and it makes my blood run cold.

"You have no idea what I could do to you if and when I find out exactly who you are. And pretending to be her, that's just icing on the cake. Do you have any idea how stupid you are? To think that I couldn't tell the difference?" She's so close now.

All I want to do is reach out to her; to take all of her pain away, but I know I cannot. I need her to trust me again. To know that I am here and I will not back down.

I take a step closer to the bars and her looking her dead in the eyes as I straighten myself up because I am always up to the challenge.

"You will listen to me now. I do not know who else you are seeing, but I can assure you that I am who I say I am." I say firmly to her and I see her nostrils flair letting me know that she is growing angrier.

"I am willing to put aside what happened the other day, but you need to trust me. We need to be able to trust each other, and we are going to have to figure out a way for you to know it's me, the real me." I tell her, keeping firm, strengthening my stance for whatever is about to come.

"Prove it." she says to me coldly.

I breathe in heavily and hope that I don't regret this later as I transport myself into the cell, appearing behind her in my usual purple smoke.

She turns to me immediately and I see her eyes light up for an instant before she puts her mask back up.

"That doesn't prove anything to me; you wouldn't believe the shit I've seen. And the purple smoke… really? That's like childsplay, is that all you've got? What were you hoping to accomplish by coming here anyway? What could you do that would make me feel any worse than I already do? For christ's sake I nearly raped her, in front of Ruby no less! What could you possibly come here and do to me? I know I fucked up ok, I know. And the worst part is that deep inside I still want her and hope she could one day want me too. Is that what you want me to say? I've always wanted her and I nearly did, I didn't want it like that of course but deep down I almost let go and it had felt fucking amazing to have that power." She lets out, straightening herself a bit and stalking closer.

"On second thought, maybe since I can't have her… maybe you could be a substitute. Hell maybe you could just turn into Hook since it's too hard to look at Regina. Then I could have a really good time, and it would be guilt free. Or maybe I should just call him over; Lord knows how long he's been begging me for it. Then I could convince the idiot to somehow get me out of this crappy cell." she says and gets closer than before, so I start to move back.

I can't believe what I'm hearing, it's like she is two people, like she has split personalities. She's jumping back and forth and it's getting harder to hear, harder to see her like this.

"Emma, please stop!" I tell her starting to walk towards her instead of backing away.

"Listen to yourself; do you even hear what is coming out of your mouth?" I ask her.

"First you want to know what I am thinking, and now you want me to shut up. Geez just get out of here. Like I said, let me go call Hook, at least he's a good distraction." She starts to walk away from me, for what I pressure to be her cell phone and that's when I just snap.

"No!" I say grabbing her arm forcefully this time and turning her back towards me. "The Emma I know wouldn't just give up like this. The Emma I know wouldn't let stupid voices in her head change who she is. And you are light Emma, not dark. Can't you see that?" I say with tears in my eyes, "Can you see that I have faith in you, you idiot! So stop all of this… nonsense, and listen to me dammit." I say breathing heavily and letting go of her hand.

After about 30 seconds I look up, having not heard a response from her to see her eyes wide and her mouth agape and staring at her arm that I was just touching.

"Regina… is really it you? No… no it can't be…" she says shaking her head and looking back at me.

"Yes, Emma, it's really me." I say as I take both of her hands in mine and for a moment she does nothing, so I keep holding on until I feel her squeeze my hand back.

Then I make a split second decision that I truly hope I will not regret.

I quickly grab onto her hand tighter as I transport us both out of the cell.

* * *

A/N: Woohoo two updates in 2 days, aren't you all proud of me? Well there you have it. More to come soon…

Please review : )


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

We reappear in the middle of the forest, and after a moment of disorientation Emma pushes me far from her.

"What the hell are you doing Regina?" she yells, stepping further back until her back hit a tree behind her.

I see the complete fear flashing in her eyes, and my first instinct is to comfort her, so I start to move closer to her.

"No… please just stay back." She says, putting her hand up, and before I know it I am on the ground, fully taken by surprise by the force of her magic.

"Fuck! Regina, are you okay?" then she's kneeling beside me and cradling my face in her hands, and rubbing my hair out of my face.

I bask in the feel of her hands on my face for a few seconds before I open my eyes and look into her tortured ones.

They are shining a deep emerald green at the moment, and it takes my breath away.

"Emma… I.." I clear my throat. "Yes, I am okay." I say pulling a little further so that I can stand, but she quickly helps lift me into a sitting position and sits next to me, although further then we were moments ago.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened, I didn't want you to get any closer because I didn't want to hurt you and then… it was like I barely had time to think about it and you were already on the ground." She lets out in one quick breath.

"Your magic is much stronger now. It's always been there, but now…" I say looking down, not wanting to say it.

"Now that I'm the dark one…" she huffs out.

"Yes, well now it's even more a part of you. Before where you had to concentrate to channel it, well now it may be harder to not use it than actually use it. If that makes sense." I try to get out, and feel ridiculous because I know I can speak much more eloquently than that, but being here with her now, its disorienting in so many ways.

She smiles at me for a moment, and I know she is trying not to laugh at me, so I slowly push her shoulder. "Don't laugh at me Miss Swan."

She just smiles to herself again and then looks up and around and then slowly inhales deeply and exhales, and then looks back at me.

"Sorry I'm just not used to hearing you stammer like that. It actually makes me believe you might be an average human like the rest of us." She says, smiling so sweetly that I momentarily forget why we are here and what has happened to her.

"As opposed to?" I ask.

"Oh you know… the ever regal Queen on the Enchanted Forest, the wicked Mayor of Storybrook, the supermom of one little Henry… take your pick, but I'd say your anything but average." She has that cheeky look on her face, and in that moment I just want to kiss her, but I know that it would be catastrophic to do such a thing.

"Well… just as long as we both are in agreement…" I say back.

We sit quietly for another few minutes before she finally speaks up.

"I'm so sorry Regina, for everything. You have to know that I would never ever want to hurt you or take advantage of you. When I think of what almost…" she quickly closes her eyes and takes a few deep breaths.

"I just think that you and Henry need to stay away from me. I feel like you are the ones that I have the most potential to hurt. I just… I can't be around you. I can't risk it. So… if you could just take me back, I need to be locked up." She says finally opening her eyes again and looking me dead in the eyes.

"Emma, I brought you here because I knew there wouldn't be anyone around. I don't think its right for you to be locked up in that cell all the time. I can already see changes in you since we've been out here. You need fresh air, you need room to breathe and not feel like some animal in a cage." I tell her with conviction.

"But that's what I am, an animal. You saw it, you saw what I'm capable, and that's not even all of it. If you knew the thoughts that run through my head..." She says, pushing further from me and standing up.

"Then tell me, share it with me to take that burden off of you. I am here, Emma I am here for you." I try to make her understand.

"You don't have to do this alone." I say getting on my feet as well and walking towards her.

"Why?" she turns around to face me.

"Excuse me?" I feel slightly offended that she would question me.

"I mean, why now? There is something different about you Regina. Not that I am complaining, but you freaking hated me, and then we sort of became friends over the years…. But this" she says gesturing between us, "This is different. Something changed in you and I want to know what it is."

"Emma, you are my friend, and I care for you." I try to reason with her.

"No, don't try to make like this is all in my head. I know all about your mind games, but something is different and if this is some sick joke… I just." She steps further from me again. "I don't think I could control my anger if I found out that you were…. Fuck, I don't even know what you are trying to do." she says so dejected.

"I am just trying to help you, I swear to you. We may not have always gotten along, but I have come to value our friendship, and what about Henry. I made him a promise that I would do everything in my power to help you." I know I could have told her more, but I did not want to overwhelm her.

"So that's it, you made a promise to the kid. I get it now." She says, brushing herself off, and turning from me.

She seems so hurt by it, but accepts it nonetheless. The fact that she couldn't fathom that I would do it because I simply care for her. Although my feelings for her are far from simple, it makes me so utterly sad to see her this way.

But what could I say, how could I tell her without explaining everything or professing my love?

"I appreciate you bringing me out here… but I just don't think it's safe for everyone. I don't always have the control I am showing now…" She continues on but I am distracted by her earlier words.

It's starting to make sense, why she is always helping others, why she puts herself in danger with no real regard for her own safety. Yes she was the Savior, but even heroes had limits. Even heroes had a self-preservation instinct. But with Emma there really isn't one. Does she really think she is not important to care about unless for her son, or for her parents?

How had I not realized it before, I knew she was an orphan and was rejected by so many, but when she came to know her parents I just assumed that she would understand her worth. I thought that she knew how much people loved her not because of what she did for people, but for who she is.

"… and if I put them in danger like I did with you, I just think you need to take me back to the cell." She finishes and I have no idea what she has been going on about.

"Regina, are you listening to me? We need to go back. I would do it myself but I don't know if I could get back in the cell since we never really worked on transporting in our training."

"It's not just because of Henry." I tell her distractedly.

"Huh? Have you been listening to me?" she throws up her hands frustrated with me, and it's so animated that I want to laugh at her. Where did this sudden playful side come from?

I clear my throat to hide my slight smirk. She is beyond amusing with her hands in the air, and her eyebrows crunched together.

She looks towards me again. "What's the matter with you? Oh great, you've lost it too haven't you? This is serious Regina. I need to be locked up, I need to be away from you all." she says as she crosses her arms over her chest.

"Do you realize that this is the most you've said to me since it happened? All that time we spent in the cell together, all you did was write in your book, and watch television. Why is that?" I ask her.

"I can't explain it, I felt like I deserved to be there, to be punished for being a bad person. And I could hear the voices; I could see things that would try to tempt me."

"What kinds of things?" I ask her, becoming serious.

"I saw people, some from my past, but those weren't as bad as seeing the people I care about." She whispers.

That would explain why she didn't believe I was real.

"Did you see me?" I ask and she nods yes.

"Oh Emma, who else?" I ask and she looks away again.

"Henry, mom and dad, Hook…. Rumple..." she says, "Sometimes it was easy to know if it wasn't really them, but other times… well…" She doesn't finish.

"That day with Ruby? Can you tell me what happened?" I ask her, walking closer and taking her hand, which she pulls back, "please" I ask her gently.

"Please don't make me…" she says in a low voice.

"Okay, I will not try to force you, but maybe some other time?" I ask and she just nods, "Yeah maybe" she says.

I want so badly for her to tell me what happened but I know if I push her then we will never get anywhere.

I think again about how we ended up in this mess, as I walk over to a fallen tree and have a seat on the thick trunk. It was actually nice to be out here, and I truly hope that Emma knew I just wanted to get her out of that dark dingy place. She didn't deserve that. And she seemed better than I had seen her. I couldn't let her go back to that; I just needed to get through to her.

If I could get her to see that she doesn't have to be held prisoner there. That Rumple didn't turn evil overnight that it took a long time, and he was so very different from her.

I hear a branch snap next to me as she comes to sit down near me, but just far enough away.

"What did you mean earlier about Henry?" she breathes out so I turn to look at her.

God in this lighting she is more stunning than I remember. Just sitting here with the slight buzz of the animals around us, and the sunlight cascading down from between the thick tree branches, she takes my breath away. But then she shyly looks down, all of a sudden becoming bashful and I realize that I must have been staring.

I cough to cover my clear trance for that second, and then I slowly take her hand in mine.

She looks back to me, "What I meant was that Henry is not the only reason that I want to help you Emma." I tell her slowly.

She just stays quiet so I continue, "I genuinely want to help you ; you must know that by now. You must know that you are cared about and loved by the people of this town. And it's not because you are some prophesized Savior."

She chuckles at this, "Yeah right." She says, but I pull tighter at her hand to make her face me.

"I'm serious. You are so selfless and the people of this town see that, they see how you put them before yourself every time, how you put their happiness before your own. We are all so lucky to have you, and I am sure if they knew what was happening there would be a long line of people trying to help." I tell her and look off in the distance.

"We?" she asks hopefully.

I smile, she doesn't miss a beat, "Yes, we, you must know that, do not make me say it." I warn her.

She smirks, "Aww, Regina it's okay to show your softer side." She teases and bumps her shoulder with mine.

I make a disgusted face before turning to look at her and she laughs out loud at it, "Okay, I won't push my luck… geez" she says, and then looks straight ahead off into the distance with me.

We sit there for a long time just enjoying the easiness of the moment and not thinking too much of it.

I wish things were simple, I wish we had just decided to take a long walk and maybe pack a picnic, but I knew that we were both just avoiding the larger problem at hand, but at that moment I was okay with it. I was okay to pretend that we were just here enjoying this moment together.

I feel her rest her head on my shoulder a little later as she sighs a quiet thank you, and I just nod my head once and grasp her hand that is still in mine a little tighter.

* * *

A SHORT, BUT SWEET CHAPTER FOR YA'LL

REVIEW PLEASE :)


End file.
